oneshot: KORI NO KOKORO
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Oneshot.HxK "Sé que no es justo que las sensaciones las aprese dentro de mí. Aun aquellas que parecen ser tuyas, pero que viven dentro de mí. Maldición, las palabras nunca son buenas cuando trato de expresar lo que siento dentro de mí y más cuando el tema


**Fic basado en la serie Yu Yu Hakusho**

_Creación febrero de 2006._

_Revisión mayo de 2009._

**KORI NO KOKORO**

-----

--------

_**Por DarkCryonic.**_

------------------

------

_**---**_

_**-**_

"_**Levemente caigo entre las luces de mis lágrimas**_

_**Y el sonido de tus palabras,**_

_**La noche pasa frente a mí, como tantas veces,**_

_**Mientras la música que deja oír a lo lejos..."**_

_**--------**_

Sé que no es justo que las sensaciones las aprese dentro de mí. Aun aquellas que parecen ser tuyas, pero que viven dentro de mí. Maldición, las palabras nunca son buenas cuando trato de expresar lo que siento dentro de mí y más cuando el tema eres tú. ¿Por qué será tan difícil? Sólo son un par de palabras, nada más que eso, pero de todas formas parecen quedar atrapadas en mi garganta.

Ayúdame, sí... No sólo te me quedes sonriendo como siempre. ¡¡Vamos!! Eres el astuto de los dos, o es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que es lo que quiero decirlo, pero que no puedo.

-------

"_**Las llamas de tus sentimientos**_

_**Queman mis palmas y me hacen suspirar**_

_**¿Qué quieres de mí?**_

_**Que no te haya dado ya..."**_

--------

Maldición, kitsune, siempre lo haces difícil, más cuando me ves de aquella forma. No puedo evitar mirarte cuando me miras así. ¿Qué es lo que quieres… que ya no te haya dado? Dentro de mí ya no hay secretos, incluso antes de siquiera pensar algo, ya lo sabes.

Me has despojado de cualquier sombra que me quedara para protegerme, aunque sé que delante de ti no hay necesidad de protección, pero ya sabes, es la costumbre.

-----

"_**¿Qué quieres de mí?**_

_**Que ya no tengas...**_

_**La oscuridad está frente a mí**_

_**Y no puedo dejar de pensar**_

_**En que sólo soy yo, y que no soy más"**_

_**------**_

Sigues mirándome, desde debajo del árbol. Yo hago como que no te veo, pero sabes que no es cierto.

Apoyo mi espalda en el tronco y por primera vez en la tarde pongo atención en algo que no seas tú. Las nubes de este cielo ningen, son fascinantes. Y de noche es mejor, ya que se pueden ver las estrellas, las cuales no puedo ver en el Makai.

------------

"_**¿Por qué te empecinas en buscar más dentro de mí?**_

_**Ya no hay rincones en que pueda guardar algún secreto...**_

_**Tu invasión en mi corazón ha sido completa,**_

_**Tanto... tanto que asusta..."**_

-------------

No puedo evitar perderme en la suave brisa de este día. Estamos aquí como siempre: el árbol, el parque, el silencio y nuestros ojos. Pero hoy es diferente, tengo la necesidad de hablarte y de hacerte saber que es lo que siento. Después de todo, si me pegaste lo ningen y no puse mucha resistencia contra ello.

_Vamos Hiei, no puede ser tan difícil, después de todo eres el señor del fuego del Dragón negro, y esto no es nada_. ¡¡Mentira!! Es peor que enfrentarse a un maldito demonio. Hasta la pelea contra Mukuro fue más fácil.

----------

"_**Soy tan predecible ante tus ojos...**_

_**Tan predecible entre tus manos...**_

_**Ya no queda rastro de misterio en mí,**_

_**Has borrado mi otra imagen**_

_**El que era antes..."**_

-----------

De nuevo mis ojos me traicionan y te ven fugazmente. Pero está vez no me miras, estás con los ojos cerrados. ¿No te habrás quedado dormido tranquilamente, mientras yo sufro aquí arriba? ¡¡Diablos!! Eres un kitsune astuto y te gusta dejarme solo con este tipo de dilemas...

--**Hm...** —No puedo evitarlo. Me gusta que me pongas atención. Y lo logro, abres tus ojos y me miras.

**--¿Qué pasa?—**Preguntas. No digo nada, vuelvo mi mirada al cielo. — ¿**Hiei?—**Preguntas nuevamente.

Quizás no sea necesario que te lo diga, de todas formas lo sabes, pero puedo hacerlo más significativo. Llevo mi mano derecha a mi cuello y de un tirón suave me quito mi tesoro más preciado. Lo observo por un interminable minuto y luego, sin verte, lo dejo caer hacia ti.

**-----------**

"_**has borrado al otro**_

_**Al que solía silenciar tus palabras**_

_**Con**__** una mirada lejana y triste...**_

_**El que solía esperar a que hablaras**_

_**Para dejarte sólo en medio de la nada..."**_

**-------------**

--**¡¡Hiei!!—**Dices mientras puedo deducir que te pones de pie. Yo aún no tengo fuerzas de verte a los ojos, así que me quedo mirando el cielo.**—¡¡Por Inari, mírame!!—**Me exiges. No puedo evitarlo, siempre termino obedeciendo tus pedidos, así que bajo la mirada hasta ti. Estas mirándome con fijeza. Su rostro esta sorprendido y de tu mano cuelga mi lágrima de koorime, el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre.

--¿**Hm...?—**Preguntó.

**--****Pero... **

**--****Es tuyo. Es lo único que me queda para darte... —**Dije sonriendo. Creo que lo sorprendí aún más.

--**No es necesario, yo sé lo que representa para ti... —**Dices.

**--****Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué no lo quieres?—**Preguntó, mirándote con curiosidad.

_**---------**_

"_**Me has dejado solo... y has matado al otro...**_

_**Ya**__** no poseo armas para ocultarme...**_

_**Ya sólo me bastan tus brazos..."**_

_**----------**_

Te quedas mudo. Sonrió aun más. Me gusta confundirte. Tus cabellos rojos se agitan con la suave brisa, mientras tus verdes ojos buscan respuestas en mí y en la joya. "_**No busques respuestas, kitsune." **_

_**--**_**Kitsune... Piensa rápido.—**Digo mientras me dejo caer hacia ti. Pareces reaccionar apenas, así que cuando me sostienes caemos hacia atrás. No puedo evitar reír. Sigues impresionado. Es que ya me decidí, ya lo tienes todo, así que me toca a mí tener todo de ti.

Te miró. Estamos tan cerca, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Con una mano despejo tu rostro de tus cabellos danzantes, mientras tus brazos están en mi espalda, sosteniéndome, como si fuera a caerme. ¿No recuerdas que ya estamos en el suelo? Tú sonríes, pero aún buscas respuestas en mis ojos.

--**¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hiciste con mi Hiei?—**Me preguntas divertido.

--**Se fue de vacaciones.—**Murmuró mientras apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho y escucho tu corazón latir con rapidez. Puedo escuchar que ríes, mientras una de tus manos acaricia mis cabellos. Se siente bien. Sin temor cierro los ojos, y respiro tu aroma. **– Te quiero más que a la nieve dulce.—**Digo, sabiendo que te causará más risa.

--**Mmmmm...** –Pareces pensar. Levanto mi rostro y te veo**.—Es bueno saber que estoy sobre la nieve dulce**.—Dices sonriendo.

--**Baka Kitsune... —**Te reprocho.

**--****Yo también te amo, Hiei**.—Dices sonriéndome.

"_**Así que lo entendiste, al fin"**_. Bueno, compruebo que sigues siendo astuto, aunque a veces me hagas dudarlo.

Sin evitar el impulso acerco mi rostro al tuyo. Me gusta como se ven tus ojos cuando soy yo quien te busca. Me quedo quieto. Entrecierras los ojos. No puedo evitar sonreí y te sigo haciendo esperar, mientras puedo sentir tu respiración y yo sé, que sientes la mía.

Tus manos me abrazan más fuerte. Bueno, ya estás demandando. Termino de acercar mi rostro y rozo tus labios con los míos con suavidad. Suspiras. Me separo un poco. Tus ojos están cerrados. Los abres nuevamente para verme. No puedo evitar sonreírte.

--**Te gusta hacerme sufrir...** —Murmuras.

Me acercó nuevamente, sin dejarte terminar el reproche. Tus ojos, se cierran nuevamente. Hago lo mismo, mientras siento que ya no estoy solo y nunca más lo estaré.

---------

_**Déjate llevar por el sonido de mis pasos**_

_**Y por el leve sentir de mi pecho**_

_**Quiero que sepas que te quiero**_

_**Y que mis latidos parecen no ser suficientes**_

_**Para demostrarlo...**_

----------

----

_**Fin**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile**_

_**2006.**_


End file.
